starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jaina Solo Fel
Jaina Solo was a Human female Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order who helped to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong Empire during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born in 10 ABY to Han and Leia Skywalker Solo, she inherited her father's mechanical aptitude and her mother's Force sensitivity, resulting in her eventual training at the Jedi Praxeum. During her time there as a youth, she had many adventures with her older brother Jacen and her younger brother Anakin, including helping to thwart the Second Imperium. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, Solo joined the New Republic military and distinguished herself as a Rogue Squadron pilot. She was constantly on the front lines of battle during the Yuuzhan Vong War, earning the title of Sword of the Jedi from her uncle, Luke Skywalker, and becoming known as an avatar of the Trickster Goddess Yun-Harla to the Yuuzhan Vong. During the war, she became romantically involved with the Imperial pilot Jagged Fel. However, the near-death of her brother Anakin caused Solo to walk dangerously close to the dark side, which strained her relationship with Fel. She was later redeemed with the aid of Kyp Durron, whom she also became romantically involved with. As the war waged on, Solo discovered a way for the New Republic to use Yuuzhan Vong warships and biots to their advantage, and also personally slew Warmaster Tsavong Lah in the Battle of Ebaq 9. Solo fought in many of the war's battles, ultimately participating in its conclusion. Biography Early Life Jaina Solo was born in the medical ward of the Imperial Palace on the planet Coruscant 10 ABY to the former smuggler, retired General, and Rebel icon Han Solo and Princess Leia Skywalker Solo of Alderaan. Even before her birth, Solo, along with her older brother Jacen as well as their mother, were subject to three kidnapping attempts by Grand Admiral Thrawn's Sith Death Commandos. In order to entice the Dark Jedi Jorus C'baoth into helping him with his campaign, Thrawn had made a promise to apprehend Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Jacen Solo, and her as of yet unborn child, individuals that C'baoth could then corrupt and mold in any way that he saw fit once he got his hands on them.Star Wars: The Last Command After a visit to the blighted world of Honoghr and securing the allegiance of the Sith, Leia ensured that Solo was born on Coruscant during the final days of the Thrawn campaign without the threat of any more kidnapping attempts by Sith Death Commandos hanging over their heads. Thrawn, however, still trying to keep his end of the bargain, sent Imperial Intelligence agents to Coruscant to kidnap the children and their mother once again. The quarters in which the Solo family lived were destroyed, but Thrawn's agents once again were foiled and the kids were unharmed. Personality and traits Appearances *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Females Category:House of Solo Category:Force-sensitives Category:Skywalker family Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Pilots Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant